AG75
The AG75 is an Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2002. It was originally produced in China, but since 2016 production has moved to Indonesia. The AG75 features a mid-sized, full-hollow body design with an arched laminated maple top with ƒ holes and ivory multi-binding on maple back and sides with a single Venetian cutaway mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 22-fret rosewood fingerboard with ivory binding and pearl block position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Artcore humbucking pickups with chrome covers and individual volume and tone controls, a Tune-o-matic style bridge on a wooden base, a trapeze tailpiece, a plastic nut, a black pickguard, speed knobs, and Ibanez tuning machines. Several changes have been made in the AG75's life cycle. For 2008 the VT50 tailpiece was replaced with the VT60. For 2010 the frets were changed from large to medium. For 2011 the speed knobs were replaced with Sure Grip III knobs. For 2015 the Artcore pickups were replaced with Classic Elite pickups and the pearl block inlays were switched to acrylic. For 2019 the maple body construction changed to linden, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with laurel. For 2020 the fretboard was again changed, this time to walnut, and the bridge was replaced with the new Gibraltar Performer. The AG75G is a similar model with gold hardware. The AF75 is a related model with a slightly larger body. Specifications 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = 2002–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory multi-ply | matneck = 2002–2018: 2019: | matfb = 2002–2018: Rosewood w/ ivory binding 2019: Laurel w/ ivory binding 2020: Walnut w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = AG Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 2002–2009: 22 / large 2010–2020: 22 / medium | fretedge = | bridge = 2002–2016: ART-1 on a wooden base 2017–2019: ART-1 on a blackwood base 2020: Gibraltar Performer on wooden base | tailpiece = 2002–2007: VT50 2008–2020: VT60 | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = 2002–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 1 2015–2020: Ibanez Classic Elite | pubridge = 2002–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 2 2015–2020: Ibanez Classic Elite | control = | output = Mono (side mounted) | inlay = 2002–2014: Pearl block 2015–2020: Acrylic block | tuners = Ibanez die-cast w/ half-moon buttons | tuning = | strings = .010/.013/.017/.030/.042/.052 | knobs = 2002–2010: Speed (black) 2011–2020: Sure Grip III (black) | pg = 3-ply black/white/black }} Images Sources * 2002 Europe Artcore catalog (page 2) * AG75 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2003 * AG75 product page, Ibanez USA, archived December 2004 * 2007 North America catalog (page 43) * 2008 USA catalog (page 16) * 2009 Europe catalog (page 51) * 2010 North America catalog (page 43) * 2011 USA new product catalog (page 19) * AG75 product page, Ibanez USA, archived September 2012 * 2015 Europe catalog (page 41) * AG75 product page, Ibanez USA, archived May 2017 * 2016 Asia catalog (page 49) * 2017 Japan catalog (page 45) * 2018 USA catalog (page 64) * 2019 Japan catalog (page 34) * AG75 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2019 * AG75 product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2020 Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2002 Category:2002 models Category:2003 models Category:2004 models Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:Updated in 2008 Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:Updated in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:Updated in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models